coming from the Future
by Caitlynishrama
Summary: The USS Voyager, having been thrown into the Gamma Quadrent, comes across another Starfleet ship, where there are only children. My first Fan fic, please be kind!


Coming from the Future

_I wrote this story. All stuff bar USS Explorer and Lucy belong to Paramount. All hail the wonders of Star Trek! This story is a G. It has been updated, to go along with the rest of the site._

* * *

"Captain I'm detecting a starship ahead.... it's Starfleet's." 

"What would anyone be doing here in the Gamma Quadrant? Lieutenant Kim, hail them as soon as we are close enough." 

"Yes Captain." 

After being thrown from the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant, after being so close to Earth after their long journey through the Delta Quadrant, The Voyager crew were now making there way to the Bajorian Wormhole, to try and get home. 

"They're answering our hails." 

"On Screen." 

The girls face came on the large view screen. 

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are on a peaceful mission. I can see you are also a Federation Starship. Who are you?" 

"I am Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Explorer. We live in the Gamma Quadrant, ever since Kathryn Janeway started exploring here. She never went back." 

"Why, we've just been thrown here. Who are you?" 

"OK.... My name's Luciana Carrie Chakotay Janeway, but you can call me Lucy." 

"B'Elanna? Beam Lucy to the Bridge please." 

"Yes Captain." 

There was a strange noise as Lucy materialised on the Bridge. She was young, and the Captain wondered why she was in charge of a ship. 

"Lucy, welcome to Voyager," the older Captain introduced the crew to her. 

"This is Ensign Kim, Lt. Paris, Seven of Nine, Lt. Comm. Tuvok and Comm. Chakotay." 

"Who's that girl over there, then?" Lucy was looking at Naomi Wildman, who was trying to hide behind a chair. 

"Naomi Wildman, show yourself." Seven went back to her former way of speaking. 

Naomi crawled out of her hiding place, knowing she was for it now. 

"Naomi Wildman, Why are you on the bridge? You are supposed to be having lessons with the doctor." Captain Janeway was standing with her hands on her hips. Naomi knew what that meant. 

"Sorry Captain. I was observing the bridge, seeing how it operated without your Captain's assistant." 

"Are you Naomi Wildman? First person to do a space walk outside the Milky Way?" Lucy seemed excited, and the Captain looked at her with surprise in her eyes. 

"What do you mean? No-one's ever been able to get out of the Galaxy before, the gravity is too strong!" Naomi was looking at Lucy as if she was crazy. 

"Luciana Janeway, what stardate is it?" Seven wondered if the girl was talking sense. 

85532.5 of course. Why? Why are you looking at me this way?" 

Everyone was staring at her as if she was crazy, including the Captain. 

"Lucy, it's only stardate 60024.1 here. Who is your mother?" 

"Karlene Chakotay Janeway, why?" 

"How old are you?" Naomi wants to find out about this girl. 

"I am 14 years old. All the adults on the ship were killed by species 8472. Us kids took over their roles. Since I had been Captain's Assistant I was Captain and I appointed other kids according to age and ability. The littlest kids were looked after by appointed 'mums'. We've been trying to get to federation space now there are no Marquis on board." 

"Luciana Janeway, how many children are on board the Explorer?" 

"500. The crew used to consist of 3000 adults and 300 children. Um, some of the adults had babies and the numbers increased." 

"Lucy, I would like to speak to you in my ready room alone please." 

The Captain looked around to show the other crew what she thought of them. Naomi looked ashamed. 

* * *

"Captain Janeway, these are Commander Annika Wildman, Lt. Commander Thomas Kim, Lt. Gita, Lt. Julieta Carey, Ensign Richard Smith and Ensign Gary Daniels. Most of the children on board are grandchildren of your crew members. You see, I've worked out that when we travelled through that wormhole we also travelled back in time... and I prefer what I see here. No wars with the federation, OK so the Cardassians were now happy and trades with them are good, but the future isn't the best thing in the universe." 

"Seven's taken a liking to you as well... you are welcome to stay on Voyager." Captain Janeway looked at her grandchild, who captained a ship of 300 children. 

"Thank you... I'll ask the others on my ship what they think, and come back to you." 

* * *

Captain Luciana Carrie Janeway was in the briefing room of Explorer with her senior members of crew. She had told them that she thought that living on Voyager is what she wanted, but she would always do what is best for her ship. 

Commander Annika Kim looked up at her and said, "Go on to Voyager. We'll follow you across the Gamma Quadrant, exploring, and taking shore leave at the same time as you... but you would change all of the history, and we might not even get born." 

"I was aware of that, but being Captain showed me that these things sort themselves out in the end. If I went on to Voyager, you'd have to sort out command again, but Commander, I would like you to become Captain." 

"Yes Captain. I will miss you, Lucy." 

"I'll miss all of you. Dismissed." 

* * *

When young Captain Luciana Carrie Chakotay Janeway beamed onto Voyager, she was surprised to see Seven of Nine standing there, smiling. 

"I was hoping you could teach me what it is like to grow up with other children," Seven asked. 

"Of course, Seven. I'd be delighted to." 

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
